One Of The Boys
by bella-1998
Summary: -TRADUCCION- Bella siempre a sido uno de los chicos, pero que pasara cuando ella se vea obligada a ser una dama ¿El chico que le gusta finalmente le pondra atencion a ella o se quedara con su novia que es todo los contrario a Bella?¿terminara en tragedia?
1. Chapter 1

**One Of The Boys**

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece ya que los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Sthepanie

Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Lani aka Bubbles yo solo la tradusco gracias y espero que les guste.

AVANCE

Bella Swan nunca fue de el tipo elegante. De hecho, ella siempre actuó como una especie de un chico.

_Bella muestra no cuidar lo que todos piensan sobre como caminaba ella por el pasillo, su manera de llebar la ropa, y si veia el football en la television._

Sus mejores amigos son tres chicos y le gustaba uno de ellos.

_Bella se muestra jugando baloncesto con ellos y riendo con ellos._

Pero Edward tenía una amiga que es exactamente lo contrario de ella.

_Edward se muestra besando a una chica con una falda muy corta y tacones._

¿Qué pasaría si un día se ve obligada a actuar como una dama?

_Muestra su argumentando con su madre y luego se le ve caminando por la calle con una mini falda y se mantiene callendose, ya que lleva tacones._

El chico del que ella estaba enamorada se fijara en ella mas que como un amigo? o ella todavia sera una hermana pequeña para el?

_Edward se muestra hablando con ella, su novia llega y se lleva a Edward lejos._

Bella va ser capaz de manejar el rechazo o las tácticas que encontro podrian llamar finalmete su atencion.

_Bella muestra el pensamiento en su habitación y, a continuación, aparece una sonrisa en su cara._

Edward vera finalmete la luz o continuara pensando en ella como una hermana.

_Edward se muestra acostado en su cama pensando antes de agarrar las llaves del carro y salir por la puerta_.

Bella vuelve a ser sólo uno de los muchachos.

_Bella se muestra llorando en su cama con una caja de tejidos a un lado._

Podran ellos mirar atravez de ambos y ser pareja de una vez por todas?.

_Se ve a Edward y a Bella inclinandose el uno hacia el otro pero alguien los interrumpe._

_Se sonrien el uno al otro desde el otro lado de la habitación._

O va a ocurrir algo trágico y será demasiado tarde?

_Se muestra a Bella manejando con lagrimas en callendo en su rostro, se oye la bocina de un auto, se ve una luz y luego todo se vuelve negro._

_**BUENO PUES YA ESTOY AQUI CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA BUENO NO ES MIA YA QUE YO SOLOLA TRADUSCO PARA QUE USTEDES LA PUEDAN LEER, ESTE CAPI ES UN POCO CONFUSO LO SE POR ESO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO:**_

_**-ES COMO UN TIPO DE TRAILER POR LO TANTO LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO NORMAL SERIA LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO EL NARRADOR Y LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN CURSIVA SERIA LA ESCENA QUE ESTA PASANDO.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PRONTO SUBIRE OTRO YA QUE QUIERO PONERME AL PAREJO DE LA HISTORIA LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE, PERO TAMPOCO ABANDONARE "AMISTAD QUE CURA", YA QUE HOY NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR PERO PROMETO QUE MAÑANA TENDRAN EL NUEVO CAPI.**_

_**BUENO ESPERO REVIEWS CON COMENTARIOS, DUDAS LO QUE SEA.**_

_**XAU**_

_**BYE**_

_**XOXO**_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**One Of The Boys**

**Like It Or Leave It**

BELLA POV

Sentí una gota de sudor en mi barbilla por y salpicando el terreno. Me salpico a mí misma con el agua y tomó un sorbo de mi botella de agua antes de salir de la banca que estaba situada en el borde de la cancha de baloncesto.

"Estamos detrás por 2 puntos ... ¿qué quieres que haga?" le dije a Edward.

Edward es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos en la escuela y hemos sido inseparables desde entonces. Emmett y Jasper son nuestros otros amigos que eran los amigos de Edward en la escuela. Puesto que a ninguna de las niñas les agradaba mucho porque me gustaba el deporte y lo llebaba a cabo con estos chicos. Ellos eran los mejores amigos que una chica puede pedir.

Estamos en un sabadi habitual. Ir al parque y jugar al baloncesto a continuación, volver a mi casa y comer comida chatarra todos mientras vemos el canal de deporte o una película de terror.

"Devemos cubrir al hombre de arriba que seguramente comete un error, por lo que podemos robar el balón fuera de ellos y llevarlo de vuelta nuestro lado de la cancha", Me informo Edward.

"Bueno ... tu cubre a Emmett y yo a Jasper," Le dije

Él asiente con la cabeza y golpear los puños antes de entrar de nuevo en la cancha.

Me paré delante de Jasper, quien iba a lanzar el pelo rubio se agitaba frente a sus ojos.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres renunciar Bella? podrías lastimarte", se burla Jasper.

Rodando los ojos le digo: "simplemente tirar la pelota en Jass".

"Tu deseo. Mi comando", dijo antes de que fuera hacia Emmett que estaba cubierto por Edward.

Me quedé en mi reproductor de mantener mi cabeza en el juego y espera a si Edward había robado el balón. Me movi a la parte baja de la cancha pera que Edward tuviera a quien pasar el balon. Jasper se retraso un segundo, así que tuve un buen comienzo.

Edward me vio y tiró la pelota hacia mí. Sabía que sólo tenía 30 segundos para ganar el juego y que tendría que obtener un puntero a ganar de tres. Me he ido a la línea de tres puntos y arrojó el balón a la perfección hacia el aro asegurándome de que mi muñeca no se quebrara.

Anote un SWiSH.

"¡SÍ!" Gite y corri pasado a Jasper y Emmett que estaban allí con sus cabezas en las manos y llege con Edward.

"Bells! Lo hiciste!" Me dijo Edward y me recogió en sus hombros.

Él me dijo que apenas y pesaba.

Me encantó este sentimiento. Edward celebrando por mí. Se sentía tan perfecto tan completa. Sí sé que es tan estúpido y tonto, pero yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Ha sido desde que lo vi. Quiero decir que es tan bueno en todo! Y él es muy guapo también. Es todo lo una chica podría desear en un novio. Pero había un problema. Esta ocupado.

"Eddie!" escuche la voz de plástico gritar desde la barrera. Es Lauren. Jefa de la alegría líder. La novia de Edward. Jasper, Emmett y yo la odiavamos. Ella es siempre tan enfermizamente dulce cuando esta alrededor de Edward pero cuando no ella es de engañar y actuar sobre él como una zorra y una perra combinados en uno solo. Por supuesto, cuando le decimos a Edward este no cree y nos dice que estamos siendo estúpidos porque es su angelito.

Él me puso en el suelo y caminó a lado de ella.

"Oye Lauren", dijo Edward y la abrazó. Caminé a lado de Emmett y Jasper. Ambos tenían caras de asco y los copie y cruce los brazos. Por supuesto que me encantó Edward. Creo que todo el mundo lo save , menos él! Ella me odia porque estoy tan cerca de él. Como si podemos cambiar eso! Y como si él fuera de ella.

Ella me dedico una sonrisa maligna y Edward la abrazo ella le corespondio y le besó en los labios duro. Estaba esperando por el, pero mi esperanza se estaba acabando.

Estaba amoradzada de solo ver las caras de Jasper y Emmett. Emmett pretendía vomitar y Jasper sólo se rió. Ellos hacían bromas cada vez que los veiamos hacer algo como eso. Me ayuda a reir a través de ella y no tener que pensar en el dolor que sentía hasta más tarde.

De repente vi un BMW M3 rojo que paro hacia arriba en la curva y vimos a Alice y Rosalie salir. Estas dos joenes son agradables, sin importar que siempre van a la moda y toda esa mierda. Alice es la novia de Jasper y la hermana de Edward. Rosalíe es la novia de Emmett y gemela de Jasper .

"Hola chicos!" Alice nos saludó y corrió a reunirse con nosotros.

"Hola Alice, Rosalie," las salude.

En ese momento Lauren y Edward queienes ya había terminado de chuparse la cara y se vinieron a nuestro encuentro.

"¿Quién gano esta vez?" Rosalie nos pregunto.

"Edward y yo acabamos con ellos!" Exclamé y mire a Edward sonriendo para despues chocas las manos.

"Bella tiro tres puntos, vamos a hacer una reproducción a cámara lenta para ellos, Bella!" dijo Edward y yo asenti con emoción.

Todos llegamos a nuestras posiciones en la cancha y reproducimos las escena a cámara lenta para ellas. No pude evitar la risa cuando vi a Edward hacer expresiones faciales.

"Y ella tiro ... y anoto!" Edward gritó. Por suerte tire otro SWiSH.

Yo corrí a Edward gritando"¡Sí!"

Jasper y Emmett pretende ser aplastados en el suelo y Edward me recogió de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Él me puso abajo y todos nos volvimos a Alice, Rosalie y Lauren. Alicia se ríe al igual que Rose, pero Lauren solo se burla.

"Y así es como ganamos el juego", le dije a ellos.

"Lindo", dice Alice.

"Lo que ustedes están haciendo ahora ...es la costumbre del sábado?" Rosalíe nos pregunto y asentimos.

"Bien así Rose y yo vamos de compras ... no te quieres venir Bella?" Alicia me pregunto.

"Como que suena tentador", le digo sarcásticamente.

"¿Cuándo va a convertirse en una dama?" Rosalie suspiró.

"Um ... no. Yo prefiero la comodidad ," Yo le digo a ellos.

"Esa es la manera que me gusta," dijo Emmett poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí.

"Está bien entonces. Lauren Quieres venir?" Alice le preguntó.

"No, estoy recibiendo un masaje en Port Angeles," les informó Lauren.

"Muy bien. Nos vemos muchachos", dice Rosalie y ella y Alice caminaron a su coche. Lauren caminaba a su coche con ellos. yo suspiró.

"¿Qué tiene de malo Bells" Edward me preguntó cuando comenzamos a caminar a mi casa.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere actuar como una dama? ¿Qué de grandioso tine eso de todos modos? El uso de faldas o tacones con los que apenas puedes caminar" yo les explico poniendo el pie en una piedra.

"No queremos que cambies. Nos gusta tu forma de ser. Además sin ti quien me ayudaría a aplastar Jasper y Emmett en la evaluación de baloncesto cada semana?" Edward preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si. Por supuesto. Ahora vamos a ir a ver algo de sangre y tripas!" Yo exclame y eche a correr por la calle a pie, todos se ríen y corren después de mí.

"Bella puedo hablar con tigo un minuto?" Renee mi madre me pregunta desde la cocina. Me limpie todas las partes, y los que habían caído en el suelo y caminó a la cocina.

"Bueno mamá, sé lo que estás pensando, pero el jarrón que se rompió fue un total accidente mio pero.." empecé a cortar fuera de mí.

"No se trata de eso. Pero gracias por la admisión de la misma. Tengo algo que decirte", dijo mamá ansiosamente.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto ahora inconsciente.

"Bueno, quiero que te conviertas en una dama", dice mamá y me miró con cautela por mi reacción.

"Qué!" explote. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Eso no te gusta la forma en que actua tu hija y desea cambiarla?" Le pregunto sintiendome muy herida.

"Bella, no! No es nada como éso. Me encanta la manera en que eres. Eres tan independiente y que está muy bien. Es sólo existe unaboda . Pero no es normal es la boda de tu prima Sophia y pregunta si usted podría ser su dama de honor", explicó mamá.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso mamá?" Pido irritada ahora.

"Bueno, Bella, creo que es bueno para que tu tengas un buen cambio", explicó mamá.

"Cuando se presente no hay que hacer más que pasa?" Dije molesta. Yo sabía que no iba a ganar esta lucha. No podía creer que ella quería que cambiara.

"Vamos Bella. Bueno esperemos que durante el verano Alice y Rosalie dijeron que te ayudarian y va a ser tan grande Bella! Quizás Edward podría fijarse en ti mas que de una amiga después de tu transformación", dijo mamá con emoción y se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"La duda es. Estoy maldita?," Yo balbuce.

"¿Qué fue eso Bella?" Mamá preguntó.

"Nada de nada", dige agitando la cabeza.

"¡Oh Bella va a ser tan grandioso!" Exclamó la madre.

"Genial. Eso es definitivamente una palabra que no se utiliza para ello," yo murmure.

"Bueno, voy a llamar a algunas personas para las citas ," dijo mamá y salio precipitadamente de la habitación.

Uh oh. Problema número uno que se enfrentaba. Decirle a mis tres mejores amigos que son chicos que estoy teniendo un makeover.

Yo bufe y entré en la sala.

* * *

AQUI OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A MI ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE VER COMO LOGRAN CAMBIAR A BELLA, JAJAJA

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIOSNES PORFA YA ESTOY TRADUCIENDO EL QUE SIGUE EN CUANTO LO ACABE LO SUBO LO PROMETO.

BYE

XAU

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE OF THE BOYS**

Just Friends

BELLA POV

"¡Ugh!" Me encuentro golpeando la pelota en el lado exterior de la casa. Esto siempre me ayudó a conseguir acabar con mi frustración. Lo hice tres o cuatro veces y estaba a punto de ir a una quinta vez, cuando vi a Edward apoyado contra la puerta de salida.

Traia una adorable sonrisa torcida en su rostro y vi sus ojos bailando con diversión.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto tercamente y voy a donde esta el sentandome en la bola. El se sentó en el paso a un lado mio.

Él sacudió su cabeza aun sonriendo "Nada".

"Claro", le digo sarcásticamente.

"Así que tu realmente vas a hacer esto?" Edward me preguntó.

"¿Tengo otra elección?" Le pregunto. Los muchachos tomaron la cosa más estúpidamente bien. De hecho, lo encontraron muy divertido. Creo que se estaban llevando a apuestas sobre lo mucho que me caere con los tacones o cuánto tiempo durará.

"Por supuesto. Puedes huir conmigo a la Antártida y tu nunca tendrás que cambiar", bromeó Edward.

A pesar de que estaba bromeando no me parecio que fuera una mala idea. De hecho, yo pensé que era brillante.

"Cualquier cosa sería mejor que convertirse en una barbie. Quiero decir que quien quiere ser una muñeca!" Exclame haciendole reir.

"Oye mi novia es una barbie", advirtió Edward apuntando su dedo a mí, pero pude ver la diversión en sus ojos.

No sé si me alegro de que admitió que su novia es una barbie o malestar que la defendió a ella.

"Mi punto es que quien quiere usar faldas que apenas cubren el culo o talones que constantemente te tiran", explique.

"Buen punto. Al menos no tengo que usar todo esa mierda", dijo Edward dandome un codazo.

"Ese fue tu señal para hacer el mejor discurso cursi, amigo," dije como broma y rode mis ojos.

Él se rió y dijo: "¿ ahora?"

"Claro ... ahora está bien," asenti sonriente

"Bueno aquí va. No será malo me refiero a que podras seguir jugando en un equipo de baloncesto de la niñas ¿no? Bueno, no puede ser mucho peor que el uso de una cadena alrededor de la rodilla o el tobillo usando una llave. Pensemos en eso de esa manera, "Edward sugirió y asenti.

"Sí ... creo que estoy de acuerdo con tigo. Pero todavía no es lo que está en el interior lo que cuenta", argumente.

"Bella tu ya eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. ¿Cuál es el problema en que muestres la belleza que está fuera de tu personalidad y expresarte así. Logrando, en una forma que la gente te conozca mejor y bam! Vas a ser popular", explicó Edward. Él dijo que yo era hermosa! Me dijo que por dentro y por fuera! Me gustaría hacer un baile feliz pero me parece un monstruo

"Bueno ... tu me confundes un poco pero creo que lo tengo," Yo me reí con él.

"Entonces ¿estás bien ahora con toda esta cosa de la Bella barbie y hacer como que nada más pasa?" Edward preguntó.

"No. Pero no hay duda, no puedo salir de esto. Voy a tener que aguantar hasta que acabe," Yo suspiro.

"Esa es la Bella yo amo. Pero, por favor, por lo menos una vez a la semana vas a juagar basketball conmigo?" dijo Edward casi incado. Dijo que me amaba!

"Claro que sí. Sólo para que pueda derrotarte, una y otra vez," Yo le digo a él.

"Si claro"dijo el y caminamos hacia adentro.

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

"Como voy a utilizar eso?. Mama dile a Alice que no estoy autorizada a usar eso", me quejo.

Yo estaba en una tienda con Alice y mi madre. Rosalíe fue con Emmett por lo que no pudo venir, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de nada, así que iba a ir a la escuela el lunes para ensayar. ¿Puedes creerlo! Ensayar! Después de esto me estaba enterrando las uñas en el cabello. Ugh!

"Bella intentarlo "Dice mi Mamá severamente.

"Su supone que me dices que es demasiado vulgar o algo que no es alentador" Gemi, agarre el top y me lo lleve a los provadores.

Una vez que me puse el top rojo en la parte superior que apenas cubria mi estómago-salí de los provadores con cara de asco.

"Se ye ve genial Bells!" Exclamó Alice.

"Muy bien. si muy bien significa que no cubra la mayor parte de mi cuerpo," digo con sarcasmo.

"Bella detente. Vamos a conseguir que uno mas y creo que tendremos suficiente", dijo mamá.

"Creí que teníamos suficiente hace 10 tiendas!" dije y cerre la puerta del provador para volver a cambiarme.

Después de nuestro pequeño recorrido por ls tiendas y el salón de uñas-Tengo un dolor en todas las llemas de las uñas-Estabamos en la peluqueria.

"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría?" me pregunto el peluquero con verios colores en la mano.

"Um ... no sé", le dije honestamente

"Yo estaba pensando que debe tener pequeñas explosiones y capas", Dijo Alice y el peluquero asintió.

"Bueno ... cualquier color?" El peluquero preguntó.

"Quizá un poco de luz pone de manifiesto," dijo Alice.

"No es un problema ... va a estar lista en una hora," Dijo el peluqero y empezo a trabajar.

"Una hora ... ¡no! El juego comienza en una hora y e quedado de ver a Edward para verlos," yo gemi.

"Muy malo", dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Yo gemi y saque el telefono para marcarle a Edward.

Contesto a la tercera tonada "Yo yo yo".

" Hey Edward soy yo ," le digo a él.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Edward y yo rei.

"Entonces, como te la has pasado?" Edward pregunta y yo sólo podía imaginar lo sonriente que deveria de estar.

"Ni me recuerdes," gemi y se rió.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa Bells?" Edward preguntó.

"Bueno, probablemente no podre ver el juego de baloncesto de esta noche", le explico.

"¿Qué! Pero es la LA Lakers contra los Denver Nuggets! ¿Por qué?" Edward preguntó. Y reañmente parecia enojado con ello.

"Porque yo estoy en el salon de bellesa", explico a continuación, añadi "Nunca pensé que diría eso".

Él se rió y dijo: "Yo tampoco. No se puedes simplemente escaparte?"

"Tu hermana está conmigo y ella me está mirando como un halcón", explico a él y él se ríe.

"Suena como Alice".

El peluquero corto un mechon de mi cabello justo cuando estaba apunto de hablar y todo el pelo entro en mi boca

"¡Ugh!" Digo despues de escupir el cabello.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo el hombre, pero pude ver un atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mhm," Yo le digo a él.

"Bella ¿qué pasó?" Edward preguntó.

"¡Oh Acabo de sacar pelo de mi boca", empiezo a explicar y el rie.

"Cállate que no es gracioso," Yo gemi.

"Así que de todos modos ¿estás segura de que no puedes venir?" Edward preguntó.

Yo suspiro "Voy a tratar de hacerlo ... pero no puedo prometer nada".

"Bueno ... si no te veo esta noche voy a verte mañana", Edward dijo.

"Claro ... y puede que n me reconoscas, sin embargo," Yo le digo y él se ríe.

"Estoy seguro de que lo haré. La chica que mantiene tropezarse con los tacones", Edward dijo.

"¡Oh ja ja", le digo sarcásticamente.

"Bueno me tengo que ir ahora ... Lauren está aquí", Edward dijo, y me pareció que oí gemir un poco pero no podía estar seguro de si era mío o suyo.

"Oh ... está bien diviertete," Yo digo con la ezperanza de sonar algo convincente.

"Sí ... bye", y la línea fue muerto.

yo suspiró y cierró el teléfono.

"Chica Estoy seguro de que el niño que acaba de hablar a continuación, no será capaz de mantener sus ojos fuera de ti una vez he terminado con tigo," El hombre dice mientras corta mi cabello.

"Gracias ... espero que no," yo balbuce con media sonrisa y mi corazón en él.

-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------

"Está bien Bella estás lista para ver tu nuevo look?" Alice preguntó emocionada. Estamos todavía en la peluquería y acababa de terminar mi "cambio de look".

"No," Yo le digo sinceramente. Me gustaba la forma en que mi cabello antes de cambiarlo. Era yo, y además de todo lo unico que hicieron fue tapar la parte de arriba.

Alice suspiró y fruncio el ceño"Bella puse mucho esfuerzo en este día de hoy. Por lo tanto, tu madre será feliz y para que la gente puede notar que tu lo estas. Especialmete mi hermano. Por favor, gozar de ella?"

Yo suspiró "Lo siento Alice. Sé que han puesto un gran esfuerzo y estoy contenta de que tengo una buena amiga como tú."

Ella me abrazó y chillo "Bueno por lo que ahora estás lista?"

Pongo mi mejor sonrisa y dijo "cuando esté listo."

Fue un momento diario de la princesa. Ella le dio vuelta alrededor de la silla y vi mi reflejo en el espejo en el salón. Al menos creo que era yo. Yo tenía capas y mi pelo era tan diferente! Así queda mucho más corto de una manera y hay algunos rayos de la luz en el. Tuve que admitir que me hizo ver muy bien pero yo no estaba seguro de lo que Edward podría pensar de la misma. Yo creo que él pensara que solo soy una chica barata? O estoy tratando de parecer a Lauren? Entonces me di cuenta de que me veia mejor que Lauren!

"Se ve excelente, pero ..." Yo empecé a decir a Alice, pero ella me fuera cortado.

"A Él le va a encantar", responde mi pregunta Alice.

Me sonrió en mi reflexión y un toque ligeramente algunas tiras de pelo que tenia en la cara. Es sedoso y suave, ya que era plana planchada. lo sentí raro. Definitivamente voy a tener que acostumbrarse a el.

"Voy a tener que acostumbrarse a que esto, pero tiene un aspecto muy bueno. Gracias Alice y (miré en la etiqueta el nombre Mans), Jack," Yo sonrió a ambos.

"Sin duda bienvenida. Y buena suerte con ese chico de los suyos", dijo Jack.

"Gracias," Yo le digo a él. Miré a mi espalda. Que necesitaría toda la suerte que pueda obtener.

AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

OH POR CIERTO NUESTRO ROB YA TIENE 23 AÑOS

BYE

XAU

XOXO

.


	4. Chapter 4

ONE OF THE BOYS

CAPITULO 4

Miracle

Edward POV

Yo no sabía lo que sentía. Por supuesto que estaba emocionado de ver como había quedado después del cambio, pero tenía miedo de que halla cambiado demasiado y que sea como una barbie . Yo estaba esperando ansiosamente en el casillero con Emmett y Jasper a mi lado. Estaba muy enojado porque ella no había podido venir anoche. Fue un buen juego... Denver Nuggets ganaron por dos puntos.

"Eddie!" Escuche un tono chillón llamar mi nombre. Oh cómo odio ese nombre.

"Lauren es Edward", le dije cuando me di la vuelta para hacer frente a ella. Ella estaba tratando de correr a mí con seis pulgadas de alto en los tacones de sus pies y una mini falda apretada. No tendrá frío? Yo no sé la razón por la que sigo con ella... Supongo que es porque no tengo a nadie más hasta la fecha.

Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mí y casi me hizo caer en el suelo.

"Independientemente de lo mismo. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? "Lauren ronroneó. Creo que ella estaba tratando de ser seductora, pero me parecía que había como una mueca en su cara.

"Um ... en realidad voy al cine con Bella esta noche, "le dije tratando de sutilmente despegarme de ella.

"Tu siempre sales con ella! ¿Por qué nunca con migo? Deberías darle el titulo de Little Miss Bella! "Exclamó Lauren frustrada antes de salir del pasillo, tropezando varias veces en el proceso.

"Alguien esta un poco celosa", dijo Emmett antes de palmear mi espalda.

Le sonreí a el y voltee mi cabeza para ver algo hermoso. Estaba una hermosa chica caminando por el pasillo. Ella llevaba unos ajustados jeans y arriba un top azul y encima una chaqueta marrón. En sus pies unos zapatos bajos azules. Su pelo iba caído sobre sus hombros y encima de el llevaba una cinta azul. Fue absolutamente impresionante.

Emmett que estaba a mis espaldas murmuro:"Oye, no sabía que había una chica nueva."

Me encogí de hombros y dije: "Tampoco yo"

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que toda la sala estaba en silencio y mirando a ella. Mis amigos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo cuando ella caminó hasta nosotros.

"Oye" Yo le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo. Estaba confundido cuando ella me dedico una mirada extraña.

A continuación, sonrió pero que se perdió cuando ella me golpeó en el brazo.

"Ay! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? "Le pregunte frotando mi brazo.

"Eres un idiota", dijo y me costaría no reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar.

"¿Bella?" Emmett le preguntó.  
"¿Bueno, quien mas crees que seria?" Bella preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Wow. Te ves ... diferente ", elogió Emmett. O al menos yo creí que era un cumplido.

"Enserio" Bella rodó sus ojos.

"Bells no te ves bien te ves……¡Asombroso! "La felicite y ella me sonrió dulcemente y me golpeó en el brazo de nuevo.

"¿Qué demonios!" Exclamé frotando mi brazo. Yo estaba seguro que definitivamente iba a tener un moretón. Ella golpea duro para una chica.

"Tu deberías de estar avergonzado de ti mismo, tienes novia ", dijo Bella en tono natural. Ella parecía casi feliz.

"¡Ugh! Gracias por recordarme, "Yo gemi y ella se rio.

"No te preocupes, no va a saber nada si tu haces un favor para mí", dijo dulcemente.

Frunci mis cejas y dije: "¿Qué?"

"Díle a los idiotas que mantienen su vista fija en mi que se pierdan," Ella gruñó y miró detrás de ella. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de todo un grupo de chicos la estaban mirando a ella. No me sorprendería si babean. ¿Cómo se atreven a mirar a mi hermana pequeña como eso!

"Voy a tratar con ellos", Yo gruñi. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue deslumbramiento en ellos y todos ellos se dispersarian en todas partes.

Ella rió y dijo, "gracias", antes de pasar a pie a su casillero.

"Hombre! Yo no sabía que Bella era caliente! "Jasper me dijo a mí.  
"Sí sé ... que sin duda Lauren se pondrá celosa, "me murmuró la última parte para que nadie podía oír.

**Bella de POV  
**  
Ugh! Lo juro y si la gente no deja de mirarme por el resto de la mañana habrá problemas. Me sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas previstas, estúpidas cuando la chica barbie camina por la sala de películas y agita su pelo y cada uno mira a ella! No podía estar presente. Pude manejar la ropa, pero el cabello no, así que esa fue una historia diferente. Los zapatos me estaban sacando ampollas, y el puente de la cremallera esta próximo a deshacerse, al principio fue el picor y los pantalones vaqueros eran demasiado apretados! Yo aun no se como es que Alice y Rosalie usan esto todos los dias.. Entonces extraño llevar todos los días mi pantalon a la escuela. Yo daría cualquier cosa para tenerlo en estos momentos!

Tome mi bandeja de comida y camine hasta la mesa donde estaban los Jocks. Este es el lugar donde generalmente me siento. Yo había tratado de sentarme con Alice y Rosalie, pero se hablaban de la basura de la que hablan las niñas todo el tiempo. Así que ahora me siento con Edward, Emmett y Jasper que se sientan con los jocks. Me sente junto a Edward y Jasper con la intención de pasar desapercibida por el resto de la mesa pero falle miserablemente. Nadie me avia reconocido y fue frustrante cuando todos los chicos posaron su mirada de golpe en mi! Todo lo que tenia que decirles era que era yo y eso bastaría para que le tuvieran miedo a Emmett y no se me acercaran. Es realmente muy divertido.

"Oye nena. ¿Qué pasa? " Josh, uno de los muchachos de el equipo de fútbol,pregunto inclinándose hacia mi y guiñándome. Espor lo general un muy buen tipo sin contar el echo de que puede llegar a ser muy molesto o que puede llegar a detención en menos de un segundo.

"Cállate amigo que soy yo, Bella," Saque una foto en la que salía en mi cocina.

Inmediatamente miro atrás y se sentó en su asiento correctamente.

"Bella. Mírate. Hey chicos es Bella ",anunció a todo el cuarto.

"No Sherlock ", le dije rodando los ojos. Toda la mesa estalló en solo se rien por que ya habían intentado tener algo con migo hoy.

"Así que ... has abierto tu lado femenino? "Él bromeó.

Eso fue lo que me hiso explotar. Estaba harta de pegar a chicos porque me acosaban todo el día, porque me pasé un fin de semana tratando de verme bien y porque me había perdido el juego de anoche y todo lo que había visto era una repetición, y no era lo mismo.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te mostraré mi lado femenino," le dije poniéndome de pie y apretando los puños.

Edward y Jasper me sujetaron y trataron de calmarme . En la mesa se empezaron a oir "ohhh" y uno que otro que decía "le tiene miedo a una niña".Miré su cara y se veía muy asustado, pero rápidamente lo compuso.

"Bella ... tregua? "dijo Josh extendiendo su mano a través de la mesa.

Cheque su mano para ver si no traia nada en ella y al confirmar lo estrche mi mano con la de el.

"Así que va a salir conmigo?" Pidió a al tomar mi mano.

Quite mi mano poniendo cara de asco, "prefiero besar a alguien en esta mesa antes de salir contigo."

Los chicos realmente disfrutaban con aquello.

"Esta bien Bella besa a Edward" dijo Josh cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Perdón?"Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya me escuchaste y te daremos cinco dólares", respondió.

"Pero somos mejores amigos!" Exclamamos Edward y yo al unisonó.

"¿Y?", Dijo.

"Y él tiene una novia", dije aun que estaba totalmente segura de que me moría por un beso de el.

Josh tuvo una mirada de la derrota en su rostro luego dijo "A cualquier tipo de esta mesa que no tenga novia tendrás que darle un beso, Bella".

"Bien", le dije con confianza. Yo era muy competitiva y estaba determinada a ganar esta lucha estúpida.

Mire en torno a la mesa buscando a alguien. Mike. Nop. Tyler. No. Eric. Ew! Que son básicamente todos los que no tienen novia, aparte de Josh. Justo entonces llegó James y se sentó en la mesa. Es bastante caliente. Pelo rubio sicio. Que acaba de cortar a lo adecuado. Es una mezcla entre un rebelde y un atleta. No consume drogas o fuma, sino que puede saltar la clase cuando gusta.

Me levanté y me acerque con más confianza a él. He hablado mas de una vez con el, así que le agarró por el cuello mientras esta de pie. Volteo a ver una vez más a Josh antes de colocar mis labios sobre los de James. Él no respondió como era de esperarse probablemente preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo. Después de cinco segundos me solté de su cuello y este cayó en su asiento.

Caminé de vuelta a mi asiento y me senté después de chocar las manos con todos mis amigos como celebracion. Todos murmuraba, pero aún había cinco dólares que poner en mi mano. Me contó el dinero y me mostré satisfecha cuando puse el dinero en mi bolsillo.

"Todavía crees lo que dijiste Josh?" Yo me burle de él.  
"Cállate," Él murmuró. Todo el mundo rió.

Edward me miró y vi su boca abierta. Todavía parecía que estaba en shock. Yo estaba a punto de hablar con él pero me palmeo Jasper en la espalda y vi a Emmett eliminar falsas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Nuestra hermana pequeña está creciendo", dijo Jasper sonriente.

"Estamos muy orgullosos", dijo Emmett sonando como un padre. Fingiendo llorar y aguantarse la risa pero fallo miserablemente.

"Oye. Todavía soy Bella. Sólo con un mejor sentido de la moda. ¿O debería decir de sentido de la moda de Alice forzado en mí ", les dije y se ríen.

Me volví a Edward y dije: "Cierra la boca. Te ves como un pez de colores ".

De repente volteo la cara y dijo enojado "Bella. Exterior. Ahora ".

Me hubiera opuesto, pero su voz sonaba que daba miedo, así que asentí y camine fuera con él. Al parecer, mi ritmo no era lo suficientemente rápido, porque me agarró por la parte superior del brazo y me arrastró fuera.  
"Ay! Edward suéltame! "Yo le ordene una vez que se fuera.

Me soltó y dijo: "¿Qué diablos fue eso Bella?"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté completamente ajena a lo que se refería.

"Nada solo que tu besaste a un chico que apenas y conoces! "Edward gritó arrojando sus manos en el aire. No podía creer que él estaba molesto.

"Fue sólo un poco de diversión Edward. tranquilo", le digo a mi amigo.

"¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo cuando te andas besando con gente que no conoces y vestida asi?. Bella sé que estas entusiasmada con tu nuevo aspecto, pero no es necesario saltar por el primer hombre que vez! "grito el.

De repente me enfadó. "¿Crees que me gusta toda esta atención? Si tu fueras mi mejor amigo lo sabrías pero sabes que suenas como Mi padre! Pero espera ni siquiera mi padre es asi de duro con migo.!Yo solo quería aclarar el punto de que podía besar a el. No es un gran problema! Pensé que sabrías que no me iba a ir sin una pelea. Para ser mi mejor amigo tienes muchísimo que aprender de mí! "

Yo estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme de la cafetería pero me volví para enfrentarlo y le dije: "Ah y por cierto. Tu fuiste el que me animó con este aspecto, en primer lugar, por lo que si no quieres que sea el centro de atención cerca de ti deberías deberías haber hablado un poco antes. "

Gire sobre mis talones y Salí corriendo al baño. Una vez cerré con llave y me senté en el asiento del retrete fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta por lo que Edward dijo. Creo que fue porque sonaba como mi padre y no como mi novio o mi mejor amigo. Ugh! Qué diablos! ¿Ser sensible y ser una perra vienen incluidos en el cambio?. No deben estafar niñas como yo que no saben nada acerca de la moda. Se debe poner los efectos secundarios de verse bien. Pero no! Sólo tiene que dejar que las pobres niñas inocentes como yo sepan de la manera difícil. Estupendo. Quiero decir en serio, ¿Edward honestamente no cree yo pueda conseguir un novio? Así era una apuesta o qué!. Saque mi teléfono celular y busque a través de mis contactos hasta que encontré el número que quería y se pulse para hablar.

"Hola James. Soy Bella. Sí siento lo de antes lo explicaré más tarde. ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo. No te preocupes no es nada peligroso simplemente poner a alguien en su el lugar. Bueno, yo estaba pensando ...," Una astuta sonrisa se propago a través de mi cara cuando planeamos nuestro pequeño "trato" de Edward Cullen. El chico se quedaría en shock cuando llegara a la escuela mañana.

* * *

LOSE NO TENGO PERDON FUE MUCHO TIEMPO PERO ENTIENDANME SE VINIERON LOS EXAMENS FINALES Y PS AMENASARON CONQUE SI ME LLEVABA UNA MATERIA PS ME QUERDARIA SIN INTER POR UN RATO ASI QUE DE MALA GANA TUVE QUE ESTUDIAR JAJAJAJA.....PERO YA NO ABRA MAS ATRASONS POR QUE AL FIN ESTOY DE VACACIONES......SUBIRE MUY PRONTO LO PROMETO.

BYE

XAU

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE OF THE BOYS**

**CAP 5:****Story Of A Girl**

**BELLA POV**

No podía creer que iba a fingir que James y yo tuviéramos algo que ver, Edward en verdad se quedaría en shock. Esta es realmente la primera pelea que tenemos Edward y yo. Aunque si incluimos cuando me robo una galleta en el jardín de niños entonces seria la segunda (pero esa realmente no cuenta).Tengo que admitir que ya lo extrañaba. Y se que es estupido ya que ni siquiera había pasado un día entero, pero es que somos mejores amigos y pasamos básicamente cada minuto del día juntos. Es decir cuando no estábamos juntos en la escuela estábamos practicando deportes, o viendo películas, o jugando bolos, o haciendo tareas (rara vez) o hablando por teléfono. Pero supongo que es bueno tener un espacio personal de vez en cuando.

Suspiró y me muevo para poder ver la hora en mi reloj despertador. "5.00" PM se suponía que me vería con Edward a esta hora para ver una película. Suspiro de nuevo y salgo de mi cama convencida de que no me hacia nada bien seguir pensando en eso.

Me fui a mi escritorio a terminar mis tareas solo para pasar el tiempo.

Lo cual funciono ya que para cuando acabe con todas mis tareas mi madre ya me llamaba para cenar.

Baje las escaleras (tropezando dos veces en el camino) y me acomode en mi lugar habitual en la mesa. Me di cuenta de que Charlie tenia la mirada fija en algo sobre la mesa y sus cejas se juntaban cada vez que este le daba vuelta a una página del periódico.

Renee caminaba con un enorme tazón en las manos. Mi madre acostumbra experimentar en la cocina lo malo es que casi siempre sus experimentos saben horribles. Solo espero que esta vez si halla cocinado algo decente por que de verdad tengo hambre.

Cuando Renee puso el tazón en el centro de la mesa Charlie y yo compartimos una mirada de advertencia.

Ella al parecer capto nuestra mirada por que enseguida nos aclaro: "tranquilos solo es espagueti a la boloñesa".

Me sentí realmente aliviada de saber que no eran otros de sus experimentos y mire a Charlie solo para ver exactamente la misma expresión de alivio.

Una vez todos en la mesa comenzamos a comer hasta que Renee rompió el silencio: "Y bien Bella como fue tu día en la escuela?"

Sabia lo que en realidad quería decir: "¿Qué te dijeron sobre tu cambio en la escuela Bella?"Terminé mi bocado antes de contestar: "Bueno...todo el mundo me miraba lo cual era muy vergonzoso" admití. Me asegure de no mencionar a Edward ya que no quería hablar sobre eso en este momento.

"¡OH que encantador Bella, todo el mundo esta comenzado a notar tu cambio! ¿No es eso genial Charlie?" pregunto volviéndose hacia Charlie. El al igual que yo no lo encontró entretenido ya que ambos odiábamos compartir nuestros sentimientos, no compartíamos todo pero si eso y la afición por los deportes.

Como Charlie tenia la boca llena se espaguetis solo asintió.

Renee obviamente insatisfecha con su respuesta re volvió asía mi y me dijo "¿ y que dicen tus amigos?"

Lo que en realidad quería decir era "¿Qué es lo que opina Edward de tu cambio?.... ¿ya lo traes a tus pies?"Huh! Eso desearía. Si supiera que en vez de eso estábamos peleados. ¡Qué genial! Pero decidí que era mejor hacer como si no hubiera entendido su indirecta y limitarme a responder lo que pregunto "Es muy gracioso...al principio no me reconocieron pero una vez supieron que era yo se comportaron normales. " Era parte de la verdad.

Renee suspiro enojada de que no le allá dado mas detalles, pero igual siguió comiendo.

Luego de esto se hizo otro incomodo silencio en el cual solo se oía el golpeteo de el tenedor contra el plato o los espaguetis alrededor del tenedor.

No me sorprendió cuando Renee intentó llevarme a los chismes de nuevo. "¿No se supone que vas a los cines con Edward esta noche?"

¿Qué acaso ella en verdad no nota que no soy del tipo de chicas que les gusta estar hablando de esas cosas? Tengo que admitir que necesitaba tiempo para planear una respuesta. Así que me metí un bocado de espagueti a la boca para tener un pretexto para no contestar, lamentablemente este se acabo demasiado rápido así que agarre mi bebida y le di un largo sorbo, después de limpiarme la boca con una servilleta, me di cuenta de que ya no tenia nada que hacer así que decidí decírselo y con suerte ella lo dejaría pasar así sin mas.

"Um… se suponía que iríamos pero hemos tenido una especie de pelea", murmure mirando hacia abajo y jugando con la manga de mi suéter.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunto al instante Renee preocupada.

"En realidad yo prefiero no hablar de ello" admito, sintiendo el calor acumularse en mi cara.

"Bella querida sabes que puedes contarme todo",dijo asiendo que mi incomodidad aumentara ya que tenia la esperanza de que dejara el tema a un lado pero por el contrario se mostraba mas ansiosa.

"Lo sé. Solo es una tonta pelea , eso es todo, estoy segura que para mañana ya todo habrá pasado",le dije, rogándole a Dios por que en verdad sonara convincente. La miro y le sonrío rogando por que no empezara a asfixiarme por que en verdad que si llega a ser asfixiante.

Debo haber hecho un buen trabajo porque se limito a decir: "Bueno, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar estoy aquí para ti", acarició mi brazo antes de recoger su tenedor y empezara comer de nuevo.

No podía creer que hace poco estaba realmente hambrienta y ahora ya no mas. "Um...creo que ya no tengo hambre... Terminare mis tareas y me dormiré temprano ", dije poniendo me de pie.

Mi padre me dio una mirada como si estuviera loca. Me podría imaginar lo que estaba diciendo en su mente "Esta es la primera comida decente que ha tenido en mucho tiempo y no tiene hambre... ¿Qué a pasado con mi otra Bella?". Mamá me dio una larga mirada antes de asentir con su cabeza en silencio, como si estuviera discutiendo con ella misma.

Suspiro y camino hacia las escaleras con cuidado de no caer. Es muy divertido por que cuando se trata de deportes como el baloncesto soy una de las personas mas coordinadas del mundo pero cuando se trata de algo mas simple como caminar soy un niño de cinco años aprendiendo a caminar. Así es como Edward describe mi torpeza. Sonreí para mi misma ante mis pensamientos pero esa sonrisa se borro en cuanto me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaban los mismos. Empuje eso pensamientos lo mas lejos de mi mente y me decidí dejarlos hay por lo menos por esta noche.

Una vez llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me quite los zapatos. Entonces note lo realmente cansada que estaba. ¡Menos mal! Suficiente energía para una sola mujer. Decidí mejor irme directo a la cama en vez de hacer mis tareas como había dicho. Después de cambiarme a mi enorme camiseta gris que me llegaba por de bajo de mi trasero y mis cómodos shorts negros me tire a la cama.

Me sonrió a mí misma. Decidido esta soy la verdadera yo. Simplemente una vieja camiseta y pantalones cortos, esa es Bella, no importa lo que me ponga en público o por el día siempre seré Bella la de las enormes camisetas y shorts.

Satisfecha con esta declaración caí en un sueño profundo.

Edward Cullen olvidado... por ahora.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El único pensamiento que siguió su camino a través de mi mente a la mañana siguiente fue como James y yo entramos en la escuela con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros-yo me repetía: no caigas, no caigas, no caigas…

Hasta ahorita mi plan iba bien, aunque sólo era el comienzo del día. Todo el mundo nos miraba y comenzaban a correr los rumores. Esperaba que esos rumores fueran a parar a Edward entonces el vendría a mi enojado y yo empezaría a jugar mi papel de inocente.

James es un excelente cómplice. Cuando le pregunte si esto no le afectaría a el. Dijo que ya era hora de que algo emocionante ocurriera en la escuela.

En realidad es un buen tipo. Es muy divertido y dulce y cualquiera podría ver que es muy guapo. Pero el no era realmente mi tipo. Sólo había una persona que era mi tipo...Sacudí la cabeza antes de que mis pensamientos se volvieran de nuevo hacia Edward. James no era el tipo que como todos pensaban daba miedo .en realidad no era nada de eso. Creo que la gente solo le tenía miedo por la chaqueta de cuero negra que tenia. Suspiro para misma en silencio, pero rápidamente me compuse cuando James apretó mi hombro. Habíamos dicho que ese seria el código para decir "Edward viene hacia nosotros".

Mire alrededor y encontré a Edward viéndonos a James y ami con la boca abierta. Me miró como si yo estaba mirando alrededor y por supuesto fue mirando a Edward James y yo con la boca abierta. Emmett traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y levantaba los pulgares como si estuviera dándome su aprobación. Me reí en silencio para mi misma. Jasper traía una ligera sonrisa, evite los ojos de Edward y volví mi rostro. Mi plan era darle celos a Edward para que se enojara y por lo visto estaba funcionando. Volteé mis ojos de nuevo para ver a Edward abrir y cerrar varias veces la boca. Trate de no reírme. Es solo que era demasiado gracioso. De repente, una ola de tristeza llego a mí, cuando me di cuenta de que seguíamos peleados. OH genial. No había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto en este momento. Mire hacia atrás de nuevo y pude ver la furia en sus ojos y facciones corporales. James al ver esto acelero el paso antes de que Edward nos alcanzara. Por 'efecto' James se inclinó y me susurró en mi oído "tarea uno completa.".

Yo estaba riendo como si fuera algo normal tratando de que Edward viera que estaba bien.

En verdad me estaba divirtiendo pero me hacia falta hablar con Emmett, Jasper y Edward como todas la mañanas. A pesar de que solo seria una mañana la que no estaría con ellos. Podría decir que seria un largo día.

* * *

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAP ESTO CADA VEZ SE PONE MAS INTERESANTE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO LO JURO YA QUE EN LA ORGINAL YA VA POR EL CAP 17.

XAU

BYE

XOXO


End file.
